Points of Authority
by Lina Ben
Summary: Transformers: Animated universe. He may be one Starscream's clones, but that didn't mean he was anything like his creator. As he gazed at his dead creator's body he realized he did love him, even through the pain. You live what you've learned...


Points of Authority by Lina Ben

I have decided to do a TFA Seeker song-fic. This is my third story for Transformers: Animated.

I don't own Transformers: Animated or "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park. They belong to their respectful owners.

This takes place around the smae time as "Somebody Will Miss You", which is a month after the events of Endgame.

* * *

Arriving on the organic planet seemed different somehow, as the seeker model landed in the the forest on the outskirts of Detroit. He felt the temperature drop around him as he sat down on a fallen tree. The seeker had bothered to take a look at the World Wide Web, unlike his so called 'siblings'. Yes, he was a seeker model that had been created by Starsceam sometime ago. His cool optics surveyed the area as he gazed up to the stars above. The stars shined brightly and the Cybertronian swore under his vocals. He hated this planet, but being created on the planet's moon he really couldn't speak about it. The seeker felt something strange in the depths of his shadowy spark, but he ignored it for now. He knew that a lot of Autobots had arrived on the organic planet recently and had planned on staying far away from those stupid, idiotic excuses for Cybertronians.

_Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last_

Yes, he had the task of running the Decepticons that were still on this organic planet. The seeker had no idea why he was chosen, seeing as there were other candidates but he wasn't complaining. The seeker let out a sigh as he went to check out what the boring Auto-scums were up to. He peeked out of the dark and thick undergrowth, despite his size. He scanned what the Autobots were up to. The smallish yellow and black mech was begging another mech to get a new alt. mode. Another yellow mech and a similar red mech were planning something, but he couldn't hear from this far away. A big green mech was splashing a kind of brush across a white area, while an elderly looking mech was chatting with a pretty femme. Nearby the femme and elderly mech was a blue, black and gold motorcycle mech was chatting with a very small mech who rhymed every word. Sighing, the young seeker stealthily took of the ground and out of the undergrowth.

_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure  
In the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken_As the seeker flew through the cold night air, he thought about his creator. Hi creator wasn't particularly nice to him. In fact, the young seeker was abused and tortured by his creator. Mechs like Starscream just weren't supposed to bear sparks, despite the stereotypical view of seekers being great creators. Starscream put the young seeker through a lot of pain. He was scared at first, when he was only a few cycles old the traitorous seeker put him under fire of his 'siblings' because Starscream was trying to get the young seeker to develop into a more stronger form. After the last shot was fired the seeker was punished by his creator in the worst way. Truth be told, he still wasn't ready to talk about what he had gone through when he was younger.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
_

The seeker hated Starscream within every measurement of his sleek form. Snapping back into reality, the seeker landed gracefully on the gritty ground that served as a road for organic vehicles to drive on called a road. Lying on the middle of the road was the grey and black form of his creator. The young seeker walked over to the offline body and sighed.

"So you are finally dead." The young seeker stated to the offline form.

"Well it's about time, you sadistic traitor." The Cybertronian snarled lowly. The dead form didn't respond, and the seeker knew that it wouldn't.

"So, should I just leave you here for the Autobots, or should I pick you up a drag you to the moon?" The seeker asked the grey and black form was a sarcastic smirk.

_You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again  
Just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

The seeker leaned down to his knees and leaned over his dead creator's face. Suddenly, a loud chime rang out signalling that it was midnight for the organics. As the loud chime rang out the form under the seeker's body veered back to life. The dead Cybertronian's colour returned, but its Decepticon insignias fell out with a short clatter. The dead mech's optics opened and the other seeker's optics widened and he gasped. The dead seeker's optics was a golden yellow as he gazed up to the other seeker.

"H-h-how?" The other seeker gasped as the formally dead seeker gazed up to him.

"It's good to see my beautiful creation again." The formally dead seeker said in a deep but gentle voice.

"S-s-star-scream!" The other seeker stuttered over his words, frightened of what would happen next. The cold air blew harshly and made both seekers shudder from the cold breeze in their circuits.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

"My beautiful creation…" Starscream sighed softly and reached his servo up to the other seeker's face and gently stroked his jaw line.

"This is the real me, that has been hiding for so many stellar cycles. Before the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Before my acceptance in to Decepticon faction…" The formerly dead seeker murmured, gently cupping the other seeker's face.

The young seeker flinched from the gentle touch, but didn't pull away.

"You hurt me…" The young seeker whimpered to Starscream and leaned down to nuzzle the formerly offline seeker's neck.

"I'm so sorry, little one. I never meant to hurt you." Starscream whispered and gently pressed his lip components to the other seeker's helm. The other seeker moaned as Starscream gently kissed the air vents on the other seeker's helm.

_Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last_

Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

It was a while before the young seeker leaned away from the soft embrace. Starscream slowly sat up and placed a servo to the other's cheek.

"I have to go, little one. The Well of All sparks needs me and I need to get back there." Starscream sighed tiredly. The young seeker nodded and tears began to leak from his optics.

"Goodbye, little one. Do well for this world…" Starscream murmured before turning black and grey once again and falling to the ground. The other seeker sighed again at his creator's last and final death. He quickly checked the night sky again and took off the ground, but not without one last look at his creator.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

As the young seeker flew through the night sky, he thought about his creator. He would never forget what Starscream had done to him, but he did forgive the dark pink seeker for what he had done. He loved his creator through the pain, anger and insanity and that's what mattered. The young seeker was flying to meet his 'brother' who was waiting for him in the forest. He was also meeting with his 'sister', but his other 'brothers' were in the brig back on Cybertron. The young seeker clone wasn't sure about his love for his brothers and sister, but at least he was going to see his 'sister' and 'brother' again. The cool night made him shiver as a cool breeze brushed his inner circuits.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)_

You want someone to hurt like you  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

"Well, if it isn't the littlest clone. How are you, my new lord?" Another seeker said as the young seeker clone landed on the ground nearby.

"I am fine Thundercracker. How is Slipstream?" The young seeker asked his 'brother', as he greeted his 'brother' by touching his wings to his brothers and an old Seeker tradition. Thundercracker rolled his optics and muttered something about how here should have been made the new lord because of his superior processor. Another seeker stepped out of the shadows and greeted her 'brother' by touching her wings to his. She smirked as she drew away.

"It is time to crown you as our new lord." She smirked to her 'brother' as the young seeker knelt down.

"Welcome to your throne, Lord…Skywarp…" She smiled as the youngest seeker stood up. In the heavens above, Starscream smiled down to his youngest clone happy that Skywarp lived what he learnt.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I have been planning to do this story all week, but I have been busy.

This is a seeker ending to Endgame because it didn't really show what happened to Thundercracker and Skywarp after Transwarped.

Thank you again for reading.

From,

Lina Ben


End file.
